It's Me
by StrawberrySterek
Summary: Based on a comic by splashpalooza on deviantART. Derek attacks another wolf and Stiles tries to interfere, sending Derek into a strange trance and almost killing Stiles. More fluff than slash, even though I ship the hell out of Sterek.


Based on a comic by slashpalooza on deviantART.

* * *

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."

To Stiles, it was bad enough that Jackson was a part of the pack. He was the Omega, surprisingly at a lower rank than even Stiles was, and Stiles was a human. Which , in reality, really wasn't normal for a pack of werewolves. But there Stiles was, a grade A Beta in Derek's pack.

Despite not knowing why he himself was a member of said pack, he was even more confused as to why freaking Isaac was a welcome member to his pack. Did nobody remember that Isaac had basically tried to kill Stiles in the police station and only Derek's scary Alpha power had stopped him?

Apparently not, because there Isaac stood, with Scott. Stiles had wanted to leave as soon as he had gotten there, but he had to listen to what Scott knew about Derek's whereabouts.

But when Stiles heard about Isaac being a pack member, he had just left. He couldn't believe this, it was too much. He hopped in his jeep and drove down the dark road, cursing who and whatever he could think of.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Stiles was stopped by a huge werewolf standing in the road directly in front of the jeep. It took all of Stiles' willpower not to run it over when there was what sounded like a bomb dropping on the roof of the jeep. Stiles screamed (a totally manly scream, it totally wasn't a shriek or anything) but relaxed dramatically when he realized who was getting ready to fight the unknown werewolf in the road.

"Derek..."

Derek and the wolf stood off, daring either to step closer. It must have been a beta, because there definitely wasn't any mutual alpha/alpha mauling. Yet.

Soon after, it was Derek that lunged forward, sinking his canines into the wolf's throat. It let out a grunt of pain and flung Derek back, leaving him in a bruised mound at the base of a tree. Derek ran toward it again, growling menacingly (Stiles seriously hoped he wasn't doing this for him) and tackling the wolf. They both wrestled on the ground for a while, all teeth and claws and blood before sprinting off into the woods.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, trying to get the Alpha's attention. After noticing his failure, he climbed out of the jeep and followed them into the woods, cursing under his breath.

He ran around aimlessly for the longest time, trying to find Derek and the other wolf. He eventually realized he was lost and remembered that unlike the rest of the pack, he couldn't track his way back to the jeep by scent.

Stiles was about to give up until he heard ripping and the crack of bones to his immediate left. He turned his head just in time to see Derek rip the spine clean out of the wolf.

"DEREK, STOP." he pleaded, but it was too late. The other wolf lay dead in the leaves and dirt of the forest floor.

Derek's menacing red eyes turned up to the heat of Stiles' body. He growled deep in his throat, locked onto his new prey.

"Oh, shit..."

Stiles took off running in the opposite direction, completely ignoring everything Derek had taught him about staying still if you were being targeted. He ran, yelling back at the Alpha "Derek, stop this! Remember last week when we were together watching movies and laughing and eating pizza with the pack and I was cuddled up against your chest and you were having a great time, you actually smiled! Derek, try to remember! Try to remember me!"

He ran for the longest time until Derek tackled him from behind, straddling Stiles on the balls of his feet and snarling, blood red eyes boring holes through Stiles' skull.

Stiles had no idea what was wrong with Derek, why he was still wolfing-out and threatening him with his sharp bloody teeth and his long sharp claws. But it scared the living shit out of him.

"Derek, this isn't you!" he cried, looking up at Derek, who was still snarling and looking at him hungrily. "I know deep down you're there, just try to recognize me! Derek, it's me! It's me... It's me, it's Stiles. It's me..."

With every word, Derek inched closer to Stiles' face. He eventually nudged his nose against Stile's temple, sniffing at him and taking in his scent.

"Derek, it's me."

A sudden realization filled Derek's eyes and he sniffed at Stiles, taking in more of his scent before he whined and his tongue came out of his mouth, licking a slow almost apologetic line up Stiles' face. Stiles grimaced and said one more time to get his point across "Yea, dude, it's me."

Suddenly, the blood red eyes faded and were replaced with Derek's normal green eyes. His fangs and ears shrank away and the extra hairs on his face seemed to shrink into his skin.

"S-Stiles...?" he questioned.

"Yes?" Stiles replied, unfazed. Derek's eyes were a pool of confusion and affection and sincere pain. Derek panted and looked Stiles hard in the eyes. "What happened...?"

"Hey, dude, it's okay." Stiles reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Derek's uncharacteristically greasy matted hair. Derek leaned heavily into Stiles' touch and tackled him in a giant bear hug. Stiles was surprised but he returned the hug with gusto. "It's okay, dude, I gotcha..."


End file.
